custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher: Remade
Alright. You may already know that, to take into account the "upgraded" GMS, I'm giving a lot of characters much-needed changes. Large parts of the storyline (well, all of it, really) I plan to rewrite entirely, and one that I'd like to call attention to is that which includes your friendly neighborhood Spider Nightwatcher-Man. Please read, and carefully. I want to make many changes to his character. First of all, I want to make him rather less of a Mary Sue (I mean, he wins almost every battle--where's the fun in that?), partly by reducing his power level amount. His potential power level will remain the same, but he can't use it all since he'd basically be using more energy than his body can stand, and he'd basically be incinerated. In addition, I want to take away several of his other powers, notably shapeshifting--which I would justify as a "curse" by Matata to remain in his hideous mutated form for all eternity. (In my original plans for the GMS, Nightwatcher is able to circumvent the curse for a short period of time.) However, since it would require major revision to The Leviathos Chronicles, I'd have to think about it. Many of his other powers would remain the same (teleportation, telekinesis, etc.) but be reduced, again part of Matata's curse. (It is worth mentioning that he possessed all of these abilities in full while a Toa.) In the original, these were in fact amplified by the curse, which would make it more of a blessing, don't you think? Secondly, I want to provide major changes to his character. He'll still be arrogant, darkly witty, and cynical, but he'll be a lot more sympathetic too. In the original, Nightwatcher is still in bounty hunting partly because it's something he enjoys, but mostly because he doesn't know what to do with himself. Now it'll be different. He'll be a bounty hunter because he's forced to be. I plan to make it especially clear that the guy is not sadist anymore. He does not "draw energy from the suffering of others" and "take pleasure from their dying screams" like I said he did in DR. That's the old Nightwatcher. Mind, he's still a sociopath, and a big one at that, but he ain't sadist. To make this evident, I want to add a rule to his code of conduct (Yes, he has a code of conduct now. With one rule. Get used to it.) that fans of Batman comic books will be familiar with: he does not kill except when he has to. At least, not directly; see the mention in Nightfall of the time where he tricked everyone in the Dark Talon fortress into killing each other. This is another result of the "curse" applied by Matata. Also, one more thing from the curse that I forgot to add into the main canon: Matata's continually pestering him, and is probably going to end up acting a bit like a (very) malevolent version of Q from Star Trek TNG, to those of you who know what I'm talking about. Like a cosmic guardian tormentor, only in Matata's case, worse. Now, again, keep in mind that I have no plans to make Nightwatcher any less badass, just more sympathetic and relateable and less of an invincible being. ---- The reason I took so much time to talk about this is because I want your feedback. Do you think these changes for the character of my self-MOC are for the better or worse? If so, why? Please respond. Otherwise, the Girahk will eat you. And he's always hungry for more... Category:Blog posts